


Opportunity Knocks

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: You Watanabe believes in seizing an opportunity when it's presented to her, but when she gets a chance to take what she really wants, she finds herself hesitating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr ask that requested some YouChika.

You Watanabe was a strong believer in taking action when the opportunity arose. Sitting around waiting for the perfect chance wasn’t the best way to get ahead in life, but if one came along, sitting around considering whether or not to take it was even worse. After all, where would Aquors be if she hadn’t taken the chance to finally do a club activity with Chika? If Chika hadn’t taken the chance to recruit a song writer? If they hadn’t taken the chance to go to Tokyo and get a zero but come out stronger on the other side?

So why was it that chance was almost literally knocking at her door and she couldn’t bring herself to take it?

You was a little hazy on the exact details of what had happened between Chika and Riko, but something definitely had. At first when Chika spent her time chasing after Riko, it made sense- they did need Riko for the club, after all, and Chika trusted her to stay more than she could have possibly trusted Riko. But soon it was obvious that Riko wasn’t going anywhere, and yet Chika still gravitated to her. She was the one Chika chatted with after practice, talked with in the night. She was the one who ended up dancing alongside Chika in their routines, and when You tried to retake that spot after Riko temporarily forfeited it, she found it was one that she no longer fit in.

That was when it really hit home. Everything before, You could attribute to novelty or importance or drama- she didn’t know Riko as well as You, so of course Chika would talk to her more to get to know her; she needed to convince Riko to do something, but You was her friend she could trust to help her; Riko had some drama going on, but You was nice and stable. Even when Chika stayed too long at the gate staring after Riko, You could pretend that if it was her going to Tokyo, Chika would act the same.

But the weight of reality finally broke down that barrier. Riko was the one Chika encouraged to do what was right for herself even if it risked their spot at Love Live. Riko was the one Chika learned the steps based on. Riko was the one that Chika met on the beach to talk to.

Riko was the one who confessed.

It wasn’t something You was supposed to hear. She’d just been nearby on an errand and overheard the end of the conversation, and run as soon as Riko had said it. Given that, she couldn’t be sure it even _was_ a confession. “I love you” meant a lot of things- it’s not like she had said “I’m _in_ love with you” or “Date me” or “Let’s make love right here on the beach and you can text pictures to You and laugh at how stupid she is for ever thinking she had a chance”. Maybe it wasn’t a love confession. Or maybe Chika turned her down. Or maybe Riko was practicing for someone else. But whatever the reality behind the words, hearing Riko say them to Chika hurt.

Chika not saying anything to You about it hurt more.

Was You not even a trusted confident any more? She would have at least hoped that she’d be the one Chika would talk to about a confession, since she clearly wasn’t aware that You was in love with her. She’d hoped that she’d be the first to know if she ran out of time, if someone beat her to the punch and stole Chika away. But Chika hadn’t mentioned anything, and You had assumed that she’d lost her completely.

But then hope had blossomed. Riko had told her that Chika talked about You and how she was part of why Chika tried so hard. Chika had rejected You’s surrender, had rejected You agreeing to play fake-Riko for Chika, and demanded she dance as herself. Chika had biked out in the middle of the night to practice so that You could be herself, instead of being Riko.

And You still hadn’t said anything. She was lying here crying and hugging Chika, after tackling her to the ground, and Chika didn’t even understand why she was crying. What better chance was she going to get to explain? Why could she still not say anything?

She was afraid. She was afraid that Chika’s acceptance only went so far, that Chika’s desire to have her dance with her didn’t mean anything special. She was afraid that she would ruin her relationship with Chika to try to overcome a threat that wasn’t there.

She started rationalizing. She’d waited this long, what did it matter if she waited until after Love Live? It’s not like she could beat Riko to it either way, why did it matter if she did it one week after or one month after? Besides, wasn’t she happy with this? Wasn’t she happy just knowing that Chika wasn’t being stolen away, that Chika still cared about her even as a friend?

“I love you!” she blurted out, still clinging to Chika desperately and burying her face in her shoulder. “I love you, Chika!”

Well, so much for all that worrying and considering.

You quieted down, tensing up in anticipation of Chika’s response. It was, in a word, underwhelming. Chika laughed and said “Riko said that too!”

 _Really, Chika? This is how you react to your two best friends both confessing to you? This is how you tell one of them that the other one got there first?_ You wasn’t impressed.

“You guys are so dramatic. Of course I love you! I love everyone in Aquors!” Oh no. She really didn’t understand.

You let go of Chika and pushed herself up, resting with her hands on either side of Chika’s head, looking down at her innocently smiling face, still covered in a faint glimmer of sweat from cycling all the way here. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. She was already this far in, she couldn’t back down now.

“No Chika, I… I’m in love with you. I want you to be my girlfriend.” You said, her voice shaking. “I-I can’t speak for Riko, but she might have meant the same thing.”

Chika blinked and tilted her head, obviously confused. “Wait, but you’re a girl. What would it even mean if I was your girlfriend? We couldn’t get married or anything.”

This was going to be hard in an entirely different way than You had imagined. Sighing in frustration, she pushed herself into a sitting position and leaned back, Chika sitting up to keep her quizzical gaze on You. Great.

“Well, it means we’d be… special to each other.” You started lamely. “You can have plenty of friends, but only one girlfriend. And… and things like… like… k-k-kissing.”  You managed, not meeting Chika’s eyes. “I… I want to kiss you, Chika. And I want to do… other things with you. Like t-touching you.”

Chika went quiet and You sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she hadn’t said something like “but you were just touching me then, You!” Her relief was short lived, though, as the silence dragged on to the point of uncomfortable.

Just as You started to panic and opened her mouth to say something, anything, Chika suddenly said perkily “That sounds nice.”

You turned to look at Chika’s face and found the same earnest, grinning face she was used to, with a hint of a blush added. “I hadn’t really thought of it before, but you’ve always been special to me, You! And kissing sounds nice.” She paused and screwed her face in look of contemplation. “… I still don’t know what you mean by touching, though. I mean, you touch me all the time.” _Damnit, spoke too soon._ “But…” Chika grinned even wider, and You’s heart skipped a beat. “You’re smart, You. I bet you can teach me!”

You heart swelled so much it felt like it might burst, tears flowing down her cheeks again. “Yeah.” she managed. “I’ll try.”

“Ooh! You should kiss me now, so we can make sure it’s okay!” Chika said, excitedly, leaning in close and closing her eyes. “Okay, You, whenever you’re rea-mmph!”


End file.
